emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1688 (20th August 1992)
Plot A-level results are due out today - Mark isn't going to bother checking his. Melanie has to make a statement to the police about the prowler. Alan rings Miss Finch at the environmental health, but she isn't available. He is getting worried about losing bookings. Michael is in a terrible mood at work. Sarah tries to get him to talk, but he is too angry. Poppy is still hanging around Joe. He is due to visit the model farm site with Frank, Kim and Neil and refuses to take her with him. They all start singing Puppy Love. Nick and Archie are really looking forward to seeing Alice again. They have both missed her. Alan gives Carol and Seth a lecture on cooking eggs. Michael rants onto Jack about Frank. Jack actually defends Frank and tries to encourage Michael to not take it personally. Michael is too bitter to be philosophical. Frank explains to Neil that most of the Windslow land is going to an adjoining tenant. There is 30 acres that runs next to Neil's land that he hopes to use for the driving range. Kim is keen to show Frank a shire horse. Poppy has found Joe. Alan is depressed, even though the restaurant has been given a clean bill of health, as the egg supplier has had to destroy his flock. Lynn is shocked when he tells her that he has decided that she can take over the running of the restaurant from now on. Carol looks put out and Lynn looks triumphant. Kim and Neil talk to Poppy about Joe. She seems obsessed with him. Joe is trying to convince Frank about the model farm idea. He suggests that schoolchildren could sponsor rare breeds. Mark asks Carol if she could knit him some jockeys for the sheep race, but she is going away to Ireland for a couple of weeks. Kim and Neil inspect a pot bellied pig at the model farm. Lynn has wasted no time in changing the restaurant around. Alan seems quite happy now to let her have the responsibility even though they totally disagree on food. She is going to turn his casselet into sausage hotpot. Melanie and Dan are excited about their A-level results. Melanie got an A and 2 B's and Dan got a B and 2 C's. She tells Mark that she will be babysitting again that night and makes a point of telling Dan which cabin she will be in. Frank and Neil have a bet about the sheep race. Joe tells Jack about his plans for saving rare breeds by opening a model farm. Jack thinks that it is a good idea. Michael is still bitter towards Joe. Jack says that he is living in cloud cuckoo land. Melanie asks Nick if Dan went to the disco with them. Nick tells her that he got chucked out by the bouncer. Alice is back, but refuses to eat. Michael tells Steve about Frank's plans. Steve tells Michael that he has got an idea and wants to speak to him in private. Melanie and Joe are lying in wait for Dan to turn up at the holiday village. She suspects that he is the mystery prowler. He arrives on cue and Joe catches him red handed. Melanie yells at him for scaring her and calls him a pervert. Steve asks Michael if he is serious about wanting to get his own back on Frank. He wants to know that he can trust Michael before he tells him about his plans. He is thinking about burgling Home Farm with some friends. Cast Regular cast *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock *Poppy - Anna Friel *Dan - Julian Walsh *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes